


please don't go.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, FemslashFeb2019, Light Angst, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: It's time for Alya to join the moon, but it's too soon and they have to say good bye.





	please don't go.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: The Moon  
> (It's a little shorter than most of my others, but I really like this one)

* * *

 

“You were never meant to stay, were you?” Marinette’s tears glistened on her cheeks, as Alya cupped her face gently, caressing it.

 

“No,” Alya answered simply, as Marinette tentatively reached out to hold her, knowing fully well that it would be the last time.

 

“I love you and I always have, Alya. Since the moment you first came into the classroom and I shared my macaron with you.” Marinette leaned into Alya’s hand as Alya began to wipe away her tears.

 

“I loved you, too, Marinette and I always will.” Alya smiled, but Marinette could see the ends wobbling and her bottom lip was trembling.

 

“Can’t you stay?” Marinette asked, but it was more of her pleading with Alya.

 

_ Please stay. _

 

* * *

 

 

Alya shook her head, “It’s my turn now. She’s calling me, Mari.”

 

“Please don’t go, Alya.”

 

“I’ll always be in your heart, Marinette. And when you miss me, just look up at the sky. I’ll be right there.” Alya kissed the tip of her nose and Marinette clung onto her.

 

“I should have asked you out sooner,” Marinette whispered, trying to laugh it off, but the tears kept coming down.

 

“Don’t cry, babe.” Alya tucked a loose strand of hair behind Marinette’s ear and placed a finger on her chin, pulling Marinette’s focus to her. Marinette tried to hold onto the moment. She wanted to remember every single detail about Alya. Her wide, curious eyes and beautiful smile. And she closed her eyes as she leaned in to give Marinette one last kiss.

Marinette did the same and she felt Alya slowly disappear.

 

“I’ll **_always_ **be in your heart.” 

 

“You’ll always be in mine.” Marinette hugged herself, as her girlfriend went to join the moon with the stars in the sky.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
